How to Tell you
by Tries-too-hard
Summary: 7th year, after the war and Snape returned to his old potions job, giving McGonagal the name of head mistress. Hermione has a detention with him and what seemed like hate turned into something else.Gets smutty. R&R even if u dont like it please!
1. Chapter 1

"Finish up, Granger," Professor Snape said as he watched her finish cleaning his classroom. He had been grading the papers her 7th year class had just turned in. "You're so intelligent, but you don't think I notice that Harry and Ron's papers are just reassembled sentences from your work."

Hermione paused for a second not quite sure what to say. She had given up trying to have them do their own work. At least they have to read her's to write their own. "We went to the library and worked on it at the same time, I doubt every part is like that." She looked over to see if he bought it. She noticed that he was smiling to himself.

She put down the broom and looked around the room to see how it was. She had already been there for two hours, thank god being muggle born had taught her how to clean properly. If only there was some music to listen to, she had tried to come up with conversation but he had been going in and out and grading and everything.

"So...read any good books lately?" she asked him. He laughed out loud for that one, she realized she had never heard him laugh like that. It was always mokingly. "Is that all you can come up with?" He replied. He sat back and crossed his arms, looking her over for the first time he could remember.

She had grown since her first year, obviously. She was average height and on the thinner side. She had some meat on her but it was in all the right places. Her hair, which was big, was also really shiny and she had seemed to be able to tame it to a nice wave. Hermione felt really insecure as she noticed him looking at her, ever since the war had ended everything was even more surreal than it had been. Everyone coming together and such. She even looked _forward_ to seeing Draco in class, as did Harry.

"It's just really quiet and I hate having to clean when its like that. Normally I would be listening to my computer, but that is not gonna work." She looked back at him as she started wiping the seat and tops of the desks. He was still watching her, already feeling insecure, she noticed how short her skirt was on her. It was the school's fault. As you get older, the skirts just continue looking shorter, but no one else seemed to have a problem with them, Pansy had yet to stop letting any guy put his hand up hers.

She set the cleaning stuff down, realizing that she had no idea how Snape had acquired Windex. She sat down on the desk and faced him. They stared at each other awhile until he asked in a voice that sounded, surprisingly, concerned, "How did you get that scar on your neck?"

Hermione touched it and remembered back to that night, "I was sending a spell at a death eater, don't even know who it was, and one of those damn spiders crawled past my leg, I jumped up and fell down. Then a spell hit me and it was definitly dark magic because nothing is making it go away." Snape looked taken aback.

He got up and went around to her and she moved her neck so he could see it better. He traced it with his finger and shivers ran down her back. "I could get you something for that," he whispered, still touching it. He shifted his body so he was directly in front of her and very, very close to her body. He didn't seem to notice the closeness, but she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. It seemed intimate.

He then let go and went to his potions cupboard and came back with some ingredients. Hermione was surprised at his quick movements but noticied he used the cauldron right next to hers, and he continued to talk to her about how the scar could have lasting conditions that might take awhile for her to notice, but could be deadly if it had been the right spell. She was shocked at this bit of information. She assumed it was just a blasting charm that had just missed her.

He changed the subject and asked about what she had decided she was going to do next year. She was surprised to learn that originally he had planned to become a researcher for medical purposes, but had decided not to when he realized that he couldn't afford having an apartment with two-years of internship.

It was silent as he finished the potion, her watching him the rest of the time. She noticed how smoothly he walked, unlike her who could stumble over her own feet on an hourly basis. And he was always so sure of himself, and she didn't remember once when he hadn't been right.

He then turned to her and she moved her body so that it was towards him and showed him the scar again. "This will probably burn." he said cautiously. She nodded and he poured a little bit over the scar and she bit her lip as her neck felt like it was on fire. He grabbed her hand she held it really tight for awhile. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but its getting it out of your whole body." He didn't let go of her hand for a second though and maintained eye contact.

For some reason, Hermione felt safe. After the pain subsided he dismissed her and said that she had had enough of a detention without the physical pain. She laughed and walked off, realizing that Severus Snape was actually a good guy.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since her detention with Snape (which was all Ron's fault anyway) and she was walking over to Hagrid's Hut to have their usual tea. When she got in, Hagrid was cooking his world famous disgusting biscuits that only his giant teeth could bite into. They talked for a half hour when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Hagrid grunted as he put more food into Fang's bowl. Snape entered and Hermione looked over and for some reason found him extremely attractive with his wind-burned face. 

"I was hoping that you had some Gratiply Fruit, the greenhouse is out of it and I need some for tomorrow's 2nd year class." Hagrid smiled and said, "I'd haf to go inta the forest to gets some but I gots plans tonight with some mates of mine. Hermione knows the place perty well though, its right near where Grawp had been. If i's make u a map couldja take 'ur professor out there. He don't gots much practice in that 'ere area." 

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure." She was suprised when he didn't look so happy at the idea. She had thought that the other day had improved their relationship, she had even had a not so appropriate dream about him. "It's already getting late so we'd have to leave now to return in time." She nodded and grabbed her jacket. "Hagrid, you wouldn't mind me leaving my stuff here until I get back, I don't want to rip anything?"Hagrid nodded and they left the hut as Hagrid headed off towards the gates. 

"Let me see your scar," Snape asked Hermione after a good silent 15 minute walk. They stopped and she leaned against a tree and showed it to him. She noticed that he wasn't just looking at her neck and she smiled to herself when his eyes were on her chest for a few seconds longer than necessary. He cleared his throat and put his hands around her in a protective manner to see the scar. "Better, you did put the potion on like I instructed." 

"Yes, and I think I may have put a little too much on after lunch." He smiled but stayed there looking at the outline of her neck and he noticed her breathing picked up. He realized that she was thinking the same thing he was and immediately let go of her. They both stood awkwardly for a moment when Hermione continued on to find this stupid-ass plant that she thought sounded like a great time.

It got dark really fast and Hermione got her wand out and lit it so they could see where they were going. "Fuck!" she said as she tripped over a root, but he caught her and she held onto his waist. "Thanks," she mumbled, slighly embarrased. She began to walk again but felt a pain in her ankle and fell over again.Blushing, she had him let go of her as she tried to walk again. He had held her before she even had a chance to fall. They found themselves in an opening and he sat her down on a fallen tree.

"Let me see," he said. She hesitated but removed her shoe and sock, which had (thank god) no holes in them. He got down on his knee and started rubbing her foot. She immediatly relaxed until a sharp pain hit her. She sorta kicked him, but he seemed to know it was coming. "You sprained your ankle, great. We should just head back and forget about the plant." 

This seemed like a great idea but how the hell was she suppose to walk? She tried to lean on him but that didn't work and so she made the hard two-step journey back to the tree. At which point, it began to rain. Snape quickly put some spells up protecting them and he summoned some blankets and they laid down next to each other. When Hermione started to shiver, again way-too-short skirts, he moved closer to her and started rubbing her back. Hermione made a sound to show she was enjoying it and he felt a slight tug as his pants became a little smaller.

He tried to stop, he knew he shouldn't but he just kept on going. Slowly, he brought his hands to her sides and moved higher. He realised she wasn't wearing a bra and couldn't help smiling to himself. She flipped over and put her arms around his waist and kissed him. It was hot and was using up all the sexual tension that had built since that detention. She had noticed that way he looked at her in class and she had returned it. Not caring that he was more than 20 years older than her and that she was his student and had been for almost 7 years they started removing clothing and fast.

He removed her shirt and saw her beautiful chest. He started playing with her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue, never quite touching it. She was moaning and he knew that she was wet. She got on top of him and started grinding her body against his, making him harder than he was before. She removed his shirt and sucked on his skin giving him a hickey where no one could see. Then she took his pants off and underwear. She started stroking him and she liked his tip and then put it in her mouth, slowly taking more than letting the cool air hit it. 

He didn't want to cum in her mouth though, so he flipped her over and she giggled and he pulled down her skirt and sexy thong. She started teasing her with his finger and then fingers. Eventually she cried out his name and so he put himself inside her and they cried out in ecstacy together.

The next morning they made love again and put their clothes back on, not taking their eyes off each other. Realizing they were close enough, they went and got the plant after many small snogging fests along the trees. They got back at lunchtime and Hagrid was very happy to see they had returned safely. 

The next day was graduation and Hermione gave the speech thanking all of her teachers but looking at Him the entire time. Daydreaming about the night they had had, she barely listened to what everyone else was saying and Neville couldn't maintain her attention. After graduation, most of the 7th year students left with parents or friends. Hermione, as head girl of course, went to help clean up everything. 

After all the teachers except her and Severus were left and they didn't speak as they made their way down to his chambers.

It had been a month and a half since she left that next morning to go to her new life and job. She still didn't know how to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

She knocked on his door, the same house that he had been living in since he got his teaching job. It was quant and big enough for one or two people. She smiled to herself at the same time the door opened. He was shocked she was standing there and he also looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry I just showed up but can we talk for a sec?" Hermione asked really quickly. She didn't actually want to saw, we need to talk? How many times had she heard that. 

"Um, of coarse. I was just making some dinner, would you care to join me?" he said bewildered and he seemed to be trying to act...professional? She shook her head no, "but I wouldn't mind something to drink. Non-alcoholic please."

He nodded and went into the kitchen bringing her back some tea and biscuits. She nibbled on it and there was a silence, not awkward but you could feel the tension. Hermione looked over at the table and asked what he was working on. He explained that he was working on some more werewolf concoctions with a few of his colleagues and that they accidently made something else that they weren't quite sure of what it was. Hermione picked up the vile and loved the magenta color with a swirl of blue. Sh smeledl it when he jumped up and yelled, "No." 

Hermione woke up in one of many white beds and pillows. She groaned when she realized where she was and tried to remember how she got there. She jumped when she heard someone ask how she was doing. She looked over to a chair and there sat her professor of 7 years and the father of her baby. Just then the wizard doctor walked in.

"Good, good. You're awake. That was not very smart, inhaling the scent of an unknown potion. You're alright but I'd like you return in a week or so. Your baby is fine, but I don't want to have any problems with it." He smiled, "Any questions?"

She snuck a peak at Severus and noticed that he was frozen in place. "No, thank you. I know that was very stupid of me. Wasn't exactly thinking straight." The doctor continued on about safety with potions and that he was going to prescribe something blah blah blah.

Once he left the room, she said, without looking at him, "I came to tell you and yes its yours and I just thought that you had the right to now, I'm considering an abortion." 

"It's your choice, I doubt you would even care about my input," he paused at this, "just understand that my career would be over and you nor the baby would have much of a future. I'm not nor have I ever been father material. I don't think that you would want me to have much contact anyway."

Bastard, was all Hermione thought. Ya, it's my choice. You didn't just point out every reason why I thought abortion would be the best. But I had been raised against it and I don't know that I could have one. Ugh!!

They sat there for a second. Severus finally broke it with saying, "I'm sorry. That was really mean of me to just say." He sat back, trying to form what he wanted to say, "I...would be behind you with either choice you had. You're a very smart women and...if you did end up going to get an abortion I would be there with you if you needed it. I don't have much money but I would give as much of it to help you."

Better, Hermione reasoned. They sat their for awhile and she ended the conversation, "I think that an abortion would be the best choice for both of us...I've never really thought it was the right thing, but now I get it. You can leave if you need to, I'm going to leave once he brings back the medication." He got up and was leaving when she ended with, "I don't need you to be there, but that means a lot to me that you offered. No one except Ginny knows and she doesn't know you're the father. I'll keep it to myself." He nodded and finished with thank you. 

He still thought about how much he had wanted to have a child his whole life, but not like this. He was glad he convinced her to get an abortion. She was the most intelligent person he had ever met and she didn't need to throw her life away. Sometimes he saw her and they always exchanged some words or at least a wave. His thoughts always leaded back to Lily...like they had his entire life. 


End file.
